Reckoning
by legal-girl30
Summary: Bella Swan is presented with an opportunity to redeem herself from her past when she saves an innocent Edward Masen from an encounter with an old enemy. ExB, OOC, AU.
1. Envisage

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

*************

**EPOV**

"No way, Emmett. No. Fucking. Way."

"Lighten up, bro. You need this. You've been cooped up in that house for way too long."

"That's not entirely true," I attempted to defend myself at once, "I've been...to the office, and meetings out of town."

"Wow, impressive, Edward." Emmett said sarcastically. "You know what I mean, outside of work and you stuck in that house, you've barely seen your own family."

Damn, he was right. I hate it when he's right. Had it really been that long?

"Edward, you know I'm right. Hell, even Rose is starting to worry." My older brother's words were not condescending, merely the truth; a truth that I did not want to hear.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she didn't mean for you to take me out for an entire night at a pub. What does she think about that anyway?"

"Dude, it was entirely her idea." Emmett smiled broadly. "Rose thinks that this is probably exactly what you need. She and mom are having a girl's night tonight so we can have a boy's night."

Well, it sounded plausible enough, and if Rosalie thought that I needed something this extreme, she must be on to something.

"Fine," I said resigned with a heavy sigh. "But not too late."

"Sure, grandpa." Emmett laughed loudly and took my elbow, steering me to the entrance of the pub.

Emmett obviously did not know, and I was not about to say anything. It was time. It was time to move on and with my family at my side, I could do it. Not in one shot, but I could do it. As poetic as it was, maybe the best way to move on is to start where it all began.

Gryff's was hands-down, the most popular pub in town. People came here simple to have a good time and nothing else. There was no extreme rowdiness, minus the occasional fights; it was a place to wind-down, check your troubles at the door and enter anew. It was perfect.

The second we entered the tall doorway the blast of music and smells that made the essence of Gryff's descended upon us. The bright flashing lights from the small dance floor above us hit every dark corner and illuminated it a different colour on every cycle. Blues, greens, reds, yellows and everything in between flashed at us; I blinked quickly several times before my eyes adjusted.

Emmett checked our jackets and headed off to a couple of empty seats at the bar.

"It's on me tonight, Ed." He shouted in my ear.

I knew better than to argue with Emmett when it came to something like this. However, he did not know my history with this place and therefore did not know I acquired a tab; a nod of my head to bartender Joe who never forgot a face and it was already taken care of.

"Whatever you say, Em." I shouted back.

"That's the spirit! Bartend!" he shouted to Joe, "We'll start slow for now, Heineken and keep em coming!"

An hour later I was caught up with the majority of family news and gossip. Mom started a new job in one of the top Interior Design companies last week and Emmett's daughter Cate turned eight months two days ago. Other top news included a small scandal involving our Irish relatives which ultimately ended in a wedding between our Irish cousin and an English woman.

"You should see her, Ed," Emmett gushed about Cate, "you would hardly believe she isn't a year old. And looks like her mother through and through, but she's got my hair and eyes."

"She sounds beautiful, Emmett." I admitted, feeling slightly guilty and angry with myself that in my dazed state over the couple months, I never really took notice of my own niece.

A bump into my shoulder caused me to spill half of my beer on the bar counter and my pants. Already frustrated with myself I felt had no patience to deal with an uncoordinated bastard.

"Walk much?" I said as I turned to confront the idiot.

"Years actually." A light musical voice threw me off my guard. I was anticipating a bumbling, drunk man not this.

Beautiful. That one word summed up the creature which stood before me. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back and ended at her hip. She had the palest skin I ever saw which surprised me because my family were naturally pale. Her eyes, however, is what drew me in; expressive in a way that most people hide. In the seconds that passed I decided that it was a trick of the various flashing lights which made her eyes glow deep gold.

"I am sorry about your drink though. Joe? Another of whatever he was having and put it on my tab?" I watched as her slender arm motioned to Joe and was briefly amazed that her skin actually sparkled before I remembered that there were several body lotions meant to give off that effect.

It was not until her small hand came in front of my face with another bottle giving it a little wave. Crawling out of my daze, I cleared my throat and took the drink without saying a word.

"I'll take that as an apology." She said, smiling. Most fucking awesome smile, ever.

"Right, yeah, thanks." I stumbled.

She laughed again, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. What the hell was this?

"Have a good night." The mystery woman and her music voice said before turning and leaving. I vaguely registered the ice cold drink in my hand or the loud music, all that existed was the sight of long curls swaying and a departing figure.

Emmett's snapping brought me back to the bar and reality.

"Dude, you totally froze!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't freeze."

"'Right, yeah, thanks,'? Seriously? You froze."

"Okay, okay, I froze. Big deal."

Emmett's laugh boomed over victory of our little argument and my dilemma. "Then what are you waiting for? Go after her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Em."

"Edward, this is a fun night remember? Now, go after her."

Damn it. He was right again. From tonight it was going to be a new Edward, and new Edward was going to take his big brother's advice and go after a remarkably stunning woman. Taking a sip of the drink Ms Mystery handed me, I stood up, winked to my brother and headed off in her direction.

The pub was crowded tonight; it is a Saturday night after all. Manoeuvring through small crowds of dancing friends and drinking buddies, I came to the more dining section of the club where I saw her.

Her laugh was more infectious than I remembered. Blonde hair shimmered under the lights above dining booths and a bright smile which faltered when blue eyes met mine. Tanya.

This is exactly why I was reluctant to step foot in this place again. Gryff's was filled with too many memories of Tanya and I. It was the place we first met, where we shared our first kiss, where we celebrated after graduation... and after I proposed.

Without sparing another breath I turned around and walked away. My chest felt constricted as it slowly registered that she was sitting next to someone, holding his hand – a hand that was around her shoulder. I couldn't think. I needed air.

"Edward!" Tanya's voice was unmistakable as she shouted to me but I walked on. Stopping to talk to her was nothing I needed.

I practically ran through the back exit needing nothing more than to get free. The cold night's air pricked my cheek the moment I ran out and burned my lungs as I breathed in deeply.

"Edward." The voice called once more. I knew I was being a stubborn kid by not turning to see her or answering her, but it worked.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Tanya sighed deeply behind me and carried on. "I know that must have been hard. Edward, look at me!"

Still, I kept my back at her.

"Fine. Be that way. I know I hurt you and I know I fucked everything up but you wouldn't have been happy with me and you know that. We were together for so long... we lost it. We lost whatever it made us... us."

I heard this all before. What she was saying now mere feet behind me was said four months ago two fucking days before our wedding.

"Who the hell are you to tell me whether I would have been happy or not, Tanya?" My voice sounded unlike my own but I did not fight it. I stayed quiet long enough.

"I was happy. Hell, I was fucking ecstatic. So don't tell me that I would have been unhappy. Do not try to justify your decision by saying you did it for me." I saw her eyes fill with tears. I should have felt some sort of sympathy for it, but she hurt me a lot more than I just did. "Go back, Tanya. Go back to your happy life and just leave me alone."

"Edward, I—"

"No, Tanya. I don't want to hear anything anymore. Just go."

She was obviously shocked but nodded making her tears brim over and walked away.

Taking a few more deep breaths, the cold air cleared my head as I recovered from the high of finally telling off Tanya. Granted, it wasn't the most gentlemanly way to do it, but how else do you confront someone who broke your heart?

Leaning against the cold, wet wall, reality began to sink in along with an odd sense of closure. Finally putting an end to everything to do with Tanya effectively meant that I could successfully begin to move on and I think I knew where to begin.

Taking one last calming breath, I stood straight and headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice said behind me.

Turning around I found a tall, long blonde haired man. The smirk he had on his face looked dodgy and untrustworthy. His jacket was open at the front revealing bare skin in the cold Seattle weather.

"Edward, was it? Nice to meet you Edward, my name is James. How would you like to come with me?" he said.

This guy had be joking right? "Listen, James, I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything but you aren't really my type, sorry." I said before turning once more to the door to leave.

"Now, now, Edward... Somehow you are under the impression that you had a choice in the matter." The James character sneered.

"Look, dude, I already told you, this is not my thing. Now leave me the hell alone."

As I attempted to make an exit again, a sudden gust of wind blew and I was once again met with the sneering face of the relentless stranger.

"That wasn't very polite, Edward."

"I don't give a fuck if it was polite or not, just get out of my way."

"Tsk. I'm afraid I can't do that. See, you are very special and hold a lot of potential. I can give you what you need to unlock it; you just need to come with me."

Special? Ha. Yeah right. Nevertheless, this man was getting on my last nerve.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying but thanks anyway." I said with a tone of finality and moved to step around him trying my best to avoid a confrontation.

James' hand came to my shoulder and prevented me from leaving his sight. His appearance had been deceiving as he was truly stronger than he looked. I winced under the pain of his grip and felt my knees weaken.

"I see we have to do this the hard way." He said before I felt myself lift off the ground and fly backwards toward the cold wall.

My back ached, my head throbbed and my vision suddenly became blurred.

"I really didn't want to do that, Edward." James sighed as he stepped in front of me.

"Then, don't." A heard a familiar voice defied.

James' silhouette left my sight and I struggled to listen to the altercation.

"Well, well. Isn't this a great surprise?" I heard James say surprised.

Silence followed his remark before he laughed and spoke again.

"This does not involve you. He's mine now." I heard him say as he came to stand next to me again. I vaguely saw his hand reach toward me and stopped as though it encountered some sort of a barrier.

"Ah, I see. Never mind... it'll all be over soon enough." He said, leaving me again.

Seconds later, I heard muffled speech and a distant crash before slipping into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise this isn't your typical swap/switch story and I hope you stick with me to find that out.

Leave me a line or two :)


	2. Exist

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**************

**BPOV**

I jumped to my feet ready to confront that bastard again but he was already gone. My neck pained for the first time in years as the memory of his strength came rushing back.

Why now? Why here?

I frequented places such as Gryff's because I knew his hunting pattern. Eventually, being around people, normal people enjoying themselves started to change me. I had not been myself for years but Gryff's had something in its small establishment that made me feel...alive.

The music, the lights, and the crowds all held a certain release. And honestly, crowds didn't bother me anymore; the bloodlust was almost entirely dormant. Until a few hours ago.

"Walk much?" the man accosted me.

Since my transformation I never took a particular liking to anyone, especially men, and Alice did not let me hear the end of it. But this man who stood before me, bronze dishevelled hair, and pale skin which rivalled my own and the second most savoury scent which ever befell me. The memory of the innocent who I ravaged before I knew what happened haunted me before I gathered my many thoughts and replied curtly.

Unwilling to have a repeat of the incident so many years ago, I quickly replaced his drink struggling to act normal and wasted no time in walking away.

I lost myself in the crowd as he attempted to confront me again. His scent stood out above all others and tried as I might; it was useless to get away.

A stroke of luck on my part had the handsome man stray from his pursuit and with it, the assault on my senses diminished to a manageable level. It was only then that I was accosted by something worse and familiar.

James.

What the fuck was he doing here?

Better question was 'why'?

I followed him without hesitation. It was a whole circuit of the building, making sure I didn't miss anything before I heard his voice at the back of the pub. He was talking with someone, persuading.

"...you are very special and hold a lot of potential. I can give you what you need to unlock it; you just need to come with me." I heard James say. I rounded the corner and saw him face to face with the man I literally ran into minutes ago.

I heard the strange man reject any proposals from James and attempted to walk away. In an action none too slow, James threw him back to into the wall and prepared to make another move.

"I really didn't want to do that, Edward." He said.

Edward. His name was Edward.

"Then, don't." I said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, well. Isn't this a great surprise?"

I said nothing but rather focused all my energy.

"This does not involve you. He's mine now." James said as he stepped towards Edward again; a weak and damaged Edward still on the ground.

My mind went into overdrive. The only thing that mattered was that Edward remained safe. Something inside of me snapped and everything that I had was released.

Edward was safe and James was momentarily oblivious.

"Ah, I see. Never mind... it'll all be over soon enough."

James walked to me and stopped mere inches away from my face.

"Whatever you think, saving him will not be easy, and neither will it redeem you. I know what you seek, Bella, and I also know you better than you know yourself."

I had been so focused on protecting the innocent that I did not, for once, think about myself. His move came swiftly and propelled me into the building across the street. In the second it took me to recover and regain my stance, he was already gone.

Coward.

I walked over to Edward and saw that he was completely unconscious. Definitely James' style, prey on the weak and helpless. I watched the innocent on the cold ground from a distance. His face showed obvious signs of pain and yet, with closed eyes, he looked oddly at peace. His breaths came short and shallow while the very air which surrounded him smelt of the woods and fresh pine.

Stepping closer to him I realised the source of the scent. Blood. Edward's very being was the essence of the outdoors and freedom. His blood called to me and I ignored it for both of our sakes.

The years of discipline did nothing to hamper his scent and I briefly wondered why I did not notice it when we first met. The monster growled in my chest and the venom flowed freely into my mouth ready to devour the human before me. It was nothing I was ever faced with before yet it held a sense of familiarity. Something so simple...

I spared Edward one glance before I forced my limbs to move in the opposite direction. Running always helped and I prayed to whatever God existed that it would be enough to escape the beast and regain some level of composure.

I breathed in the cool night's air struggling to clear my head. I discovered long ago that there was no reason for breathing but something about the act made us feel alive. Human. I let my mind wander to random topics, anything that would distract me. Muscle and limb carried me miles away in seconds before I finally turned around.

The minimal distraction would have to be enough to get me through helping Edward. I was back at his side in moments and from the look of it, he had not changed. It worried me. Wasting no time I pulled out my phone and called the only person who would be able to help.

He picked up before the first ring could finish.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" His voice oozed concern as it always did now.

"Carlisle, James is here. He—"

"James?! Bella, are you okay?" his tone immediately changed from concern to frantic.

"I'm fine. But I think he's found a new target."

"What? Are you positive?"

"Definitely. I heard him confront a guy named Edward – said his normal rant, being 'special' and being the only one who can help."

"Hmm. I see. Where is this Edward now?"

"I'm with him. James knocked him up pretty bad before I could have stopped him. He's been out for a couple minutes." I didn't see the need to mention what happened before. That could wait. Making sure that Edward was safe was the priority.

"Where are you? I'll see what I can do."

"We're just outside of Gryff's."

"Okay, be there soon."

I knew that when it came to Carlisle and his patients nothing could distract him from his sense of duty. He dedicated his life to saving people, to make up for his past sins.

Edward still lay on the cold, wet ground before me, his features unchanging. Without any effort, I lifted him gently and placed him on a nearby crate; it wouldn't help the dreary weather but it would get him out of the wet.

It was a completely alien situation for me being so concerned and worried for a human. It was even stranger to know the effect his blood had on me. My hand moved of its own accord and pushed back a stubborn lock of hair which fell on his eyes. Edward's eyes.

"Bella?"

I jumped slightly and turned around only to be confronted be Carlisle, medical bag in hand.

"Carlisle. I'm sorry, I was just—", I stammered to find the appropriate word for my actions.

"It's fine." He said with a small smile. "Can I have a look at him?"

"What? Oh, right. Sorry."

I stepped aside and let Carlisle through. He kept muttering to himself while he examined and did what he could. I would catch the occasional soft curse followed by James' name. It was totally out of character for Carlisle to say something like that, but after everything that bastard did, I would definitely not blame him.

"He's going to be fine. He has a small head injury and a sprained wrist. I stitched the gash in his head and bandaged the wrist. I'll admit it probably was not my best work, but this isn't exactly a hospital."

"Don't be silly. You always do great work. Thank you."

He smiled and came over to hug me.

"It was good to hear from you. Even if it was under these circumstances."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"We miss you at home, it wouldn't hurt to visit at times."

"Maybe it would." I said to myself softly.

"We are a family, Bella. I know what you said but your family—"

"...is everything." I finished for him.

Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward.

"We'll have to watch him. Whatever James has in store for him can't be good."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Just take of yourself as well." He said seriously.

Carlisle placed a kiss on my forehead and prepared to leave.

"Wait. Actually, I think I may visit later, after I make sure he's safe. There's something I need to tell you."

He nodded. "The door is always opened for you. You know that." Without another word, he left.

I decided that if Edward really meant something important to James, I should tell Carlisle everything I heard, everything about that night, even the blood.

I returned to Edward's side and waited till he woke. There was nothing I could do for now since I did not know whether he came with someone. Even though so much had happened it had really only been fifty minutes since I caught James' scent. Whoever accompanied Edward tonight would notice something strange if he did not return soon.

Luckily, Edward started to rouse five minutes later. His face contorted in pain as the realisation of his injuries set in.

"Calm down." I tried to soothe him. "You're safe."

He opened his eyes to reveal brilliant, emerald orbs. I was taken aback slightly by the intensity of them as Edward's features now held recognition.

"It's you." He exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm Bella Cu—," I faltered but regained before he noticed. "Swan. Bella Swan."

"Edward. Masen. Can you help me up?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"I really think you should take it easy though." I said, keeping him down.

"No, I'll feel better, trust me."

I sighed heavily and helped him up. If he wanted further damage, then fine.

Edward groaned loudly as he stood and examined himself. He first saw his bandaged wrist and used his other hand to touch his head.

"Did you do all this?" he asked, confused.

"The damage? No."

"No. I know who did the damage. Some bastard named James. He kept saying something about going with him and when I refused, well..."

"He sounds like a crazy person." I said, playing ignorant of what happened.

"Yeah, he looked like it too." He paused and looked at me. Unblinking. He looked back at his wrist and held it up to me. "So, you did this?"

"Yes, well..." Shit. I forgot to think about a cover story. I just had to make it up as I went along and hoped it sounded plausible. "I lost my bearings in the bar and ended up here somehow. I saw you lying on the floor and called a friend to help. I didn't know if you came with anyone."

Edward looked at me again, still confused. "You lost your bearings in a bar where you have a tab?"

Fuck, he remembered that?

"Hey, you know how it is when you've had one too many. But seeing you there sobered me up quite quickly."

"Oh. Then, thank you, for having too many beers." He laughed softly. Amazing. He's injured in the back of a bar by some mystery person and he still finds time to make a joke. "I came with my brother, by the way. Emmett."

"Then we should get you back to him." I said immediately. "He'll no doubt be looking for you."

Edward allowed me to help him back into the bar to find his brother. Frankly, he did not have much of a choice as he could not walk properly by himself just yet.

"So what do you do, Bella Swan, besides help strange men who get in bar fights?" he asked as we manoeuvred through the crowds, turning heads as we passed.

"I work in an advertising company in the city."

"Really? That's interesting. Do I know any of your work?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, come on, I sure I've—"

"Ed! Dude, what happened?" shouted a man at the bar.

"This is my brother, Emmett." Edward introduced. "Em, this is Bella."

Edward's brother was a beast of a man. Thoroughly built but his face held a childlike quality to it. I shook his hand as he offered it.

"Edward, what happened?" Emmett asked again.

"Some freak cornered me outside and knocked me out. Bella, here, found me and helped me out." He explained.

"What? Are you serious? Where is this dude, do you remember what he looks like?" Emmett roared.

"Look, he's probably long gone by now, Em. There's nothing you can do."

"You think that..."

"Emmett!" Edward snapped. "Look, I'm sure Bella is tired of helping me around. Why don't you take her place?"

"Oh! Right! I'm so sorry, Bella, where are my manners?"

Edward's weight was nothing to me but I did not complain as I passed him off to his brother.

"You should get some rest." I said.

"Yeah, bro. You look like hell. We should get you to the hospital or something."

"No, it's fine. I think Bella did a good job for now. We'll go tomorrow." Edward said as he winked at me.

If I could blush, my cheeks would have been painted red by now. Even though it was Carlisle who fixed him up, he thought it was me.

"Alright then, action star. Do you need a ride, Bella?" Emmett offered.

I smiled at his invitation. "No, thank you. I came with some girlfriends. We'll be leaving soon anyway."

"Be careful." Edward said, his eyebrows stitched together in worry.

"We'll be fine. It'd five of my friends plus our mace cans. Thank you though."

Edward nodded but said nothing further.

Emmett took the cue to leave from his brother's silence. "Goodnight, Bella. And thank you for helping my brother."

"It was nothing. Really. Goodnight."

Emmett smiled brightly and left with Edward who still looked worried.

I sighed heavily and waited for them to leave before I left the bar myself.

It was already 3am when I started my drive to the Cullen house. I had not been there for two years; the memories were too much.

As I pulled into the mile-long driveway, I noticed that nothing changed. Somehow, the tress looked the same size, the same small animals could be heard over my car's engine and the gravel crunched beneath my tires the same way they ever did.

One last turn and I was faced with a bright white house. Long white columns draped the front and clear windows peeked between them. True to his word, the massive double front door was left open. My arrival would not have been missed but as always, they would let me come to them.

I took a deep breath before exiting my car and walking up the steps. I stood before the opened doors for minutes before I worked up the courage to take the first step in.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice thrill the second I stepped inside.

"Alice." I said numbly, ignoring her as I walked on.

Carlisle would be in his study on the second floor. I passed the rooms of my past stoically. The kitchen where we would cook up storms just for the fun of it, the library I spent months reading every book on the shelves, and the living room we spent hours doing nothing taunted me of happier days.

As I passed the living room I saw Jasper on the sofa staring into the nothingness. He did not acknowledge me when I stopped before him.

Alice went to the back of the sofa and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing soothingly. It did not seem to affect him at all. She lowered her chin to the crook of his neck and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"He hasn't been well. It's hard for him." She whispered to me.

I simply nodded and continued my walk to Carlisle's study. I could not resist the urge to turn back to Jasper. He was now alone on the couch, pain etched on his features.

Alice came to my side once again. "He can't feel me."

'No,' I thought to myself, 'no one can see you. They can't see you or feel your presence because _they_ don't have to live with you death on their shoulders.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yowza.

I refused to let it reach a month without an update. I just needed more time than I thought to get settled back into a University routine but I promise that updates are going to come atleast once a week.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Reviews will make me smile after a sucky month of 2nd year Law classes :)


End file.
